


Vεямιℓιση кηιgнт

by panyum



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panyum/pseuds/panyum
Summary: 「ʙᴏᴛᴡ! ℓιик χ яєα∂єя χ тρ! ℓιик | σт3」тнε кηιgнт ιη яε∂.





	1. 𝔟𝔢𝔤𝔦𝔫𝔫𝔦𝔫𝔤

**Vεямιℓιση кηιgнт**

 

 

_"This is the beginning . . ."_

 

* * *

 

A pair of (e/c) orbs were staring the green field through the carriage's window with an empty gaze. Two soldiers were sitting on the opposite from the six-year-old (h/c) haired girl, almost dozed off.

 

The sound of hooves clicking on the paved road could be heard clearly from the inside of the carriage. A meaningless quiet sigh escaped from the girl's lips.

 

The (H/c)-nette rested her elbow on her side, chin pressed against her fist. Her gaze never left the view of the golden green grasses.

 

 

 

 

_**Life had always held no meaning to her.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To (Name).** _

 

 

 

 

Train of thoughts were circling inside her head. The sound of trotting hooves gave her a peace of mind until . . .

 

 

 

" _ **. . . (Name) . . .**_ "

 

 

A soft, delicate voice called out as a breeze blew pass the carriage. The said girl snapped out of her trance, eyes were darting from here to there to find the voice before stopped on the half-asleep soldiers, eyes were narrowed.

 

 

 

 

" _ **. . . (Name), my Dear . . .**_ "

 

 

 

Again. The voice sweetly whispered.  _Who_ —, (Name)'s thought was interrupted as the carriage bounced out of blue.

 

The girl then had her rear landed on the wooden seat which made her to silently hiss in pain before gently rubbing her butt to sooth the pain. The almost asleep soldiers jumped in surprise, waking up from the slumber.

 

Before one of the men could ask the carrier what was going on, a monstrous shrill of scream could be heard.

 

(Name) leaned her back on the wooden wall, turning her head aside only to see  _Bokoblins_  surrounding the carriage. "Why in  _Hylia_ 's name does it have to be them again?!" The soldier growled as he kicked the door open, only to hit a  _Bokoblin_  on the face, sending it to fly across the road. 

 

The other soldier threw a glance to (Name) who seemed not to be interested at the situation. "Stay here, _kid_." With that, the both soldier hopped off from the carriage to take care of the ugly creatures.

 

(Name) shrugged her shoulders carelessly, being a sassy six-year-old kid after all.

 

After a few minutes, the door was burst opened, revealing one of those  _Bokoblins_. It screeched as it hopped inside the carriage with a club in its grip. 

 

"There was no free ride for you ugly." The  _Bokoblin_  turned to the voice only to see the (h/c) haired girl who had her arms crossed in front of chest, a glare of daggers on her face. It then tilted its head aside as it studied her figure.

 

"What are you looking at?" She hissed, her grip on her arms tighten. The  _Bokoblin_  screeched in reply and leaped towards her with its club raised high in the air. 

 

Just before it could give (Name) a single hit, the girl had sent a kick to the monster's pot belly which only made it to scream in agony.

 

(Name) without a word took a hold of its necklace that was hung around its neck. She yanked it towards her in an unimaginable strength of a six-year-old girl. (Name) glared into its eyes which the  _Bokoblin_  to shrink in fear as it could feel a menacing aura radiating from her. 

 

The girl then flung the monster out of the carriage and slammed the door closed. The  _Bokoblin_  landed and sprawled on top of the ground, before jumped to its feet. It then let out a screech of fear as it hurried away into the forest.

 

(Name) darted her narrowed (e/c) orbs away from the sight, folding her arms once again in front of her chest. She silently breathed out as she could hear the soldiers were still trying to take out of the monsters, ". . .  _this sucks_."

 

* * *

 

_**I couldn't help it but to make Legend of Zelda fanfic. Hope you guys like it!** _

 

_**This fic took place in Breath of The Wild.** _


	2. 𝔐𝔞𝔦𝔡

**Vεямιℓιση кηιgнт**

 

****

 

_"Is it necessary for me to be a maid . . . ?"_

 

* * *

 

After a few hours, a _grand_ palace finally appeared in the girl's sight. An unimpressed look could be seen across her face. 

 

The sound of horses trotting finally stopped along with the carriage. The door was opened by a guard from the outside, letting the people to get off the carriage.

 

The guard who sat with (Name) nodded towards the door, gesturing for the girl to exit. With a huff, the (H/c)-nette obliged, raising from her seat and hopped down from the wooden carriage.

 

(E/c) orbs scanning around her unfamiliar surrounding. She could see guards along with the royal guards standing in several rows, hands were placed behind their back. An older guard was standing in the very front row alone, facing the guards, screaming several things. It was truly lively to her.

 

" _(Name)_." A voice called out to her. (Name) snapped out of her trance, turning her head aside only to have her gaze landed on a woman in a maid outfit. Her silky black hair was tied into a bun, her warm and full of life hazel orbs were staring down the petite girl.

 

"(Name), isn't it?" She questioned, hands was folded in front of her dress. The said girl didn't say a word, but all she did was giving her a small, curt nod.

 

The woman nodded back and offered her opened hand to her, " _His Highness_ has been waiting for you. I shall escort you to him."

 

(Name) had her fingers twitched, aching to reach out for her hand, but she decided to not to. The maid stared at the girl for a few second before pulling her hand back with a small ' _hm_ ', hands folded back in front her dress. 

 

The woman then turned her back to her, giving a small glance to (Name), "please, follow me."

 

* * *

 

(Name) huffed, glaring at her own reflection. The puffy maid dress only made her look weird. She never  _ever_  liked dresses.

 

With a sigh, she walked out of the room where Seldin — _the maid who escorted her_ — waiting. 

 

The girl closed the door gently once she managed to get out, giving off a small ' _Click!_ ' once it was shut. Seldin turned to her once she noticed the girl has came out of the room. A small smile made into her face as she studied (Name) in her new attire.

 

"It looks good on you." She said before gesturing (Name) once again to follow her. The girl rolled her eyes before following her behind, not really understand what she meant by ' _It looks good on you_ '. All she hoped was for Seldin not to mean it in a bad way.

 

* * *

 

 

 

" _ **Your Highness.**_ "

 

 

Seldin bowed down to the _King_ before her. "The child has arrived."

 

(Name) who didn't move any inch, not even showing a respect to the great kingdom of  _Hyrule's_ King — _King Rhoam_. Her gaze was fixated on the man who wore blue royalty robe with golden lining, white long sleeved shirt underneath the robe and tucked inside his gray pants with belt. A golden crown perched on top of his long white hair.

 

A hard knock could be felt by the (H/c)-nette, almost making her to fall. "Bow to your King, you  _brat_!" A guard barked who apparently just knocked her back with his Royal Halberd.

 

(Name) shot a death glare to the guard, hand placed on the place where he had knocked which probably would be a bruise later. "It is fine." Rhoam started, his voice boomed across the throne room, "she  _is_  just a child."

 

The guard then muttered an apology to the King before going back to his place.

 

 

 

" _ **(Name), isn't it?**_ "

 

 

The deep voice snapped the girl out of her dark thoughts, making her to turn her attention to Rhoam once again. "Yes." She replied, giving him a small nod.

 

A slight smile stretched on his lips, stroking his long white beard, " _we_  have been waiting for your arrival, young one."

 

 _We_  . . . _?_ , (Name) blinked, repeating the word in her head. 

 

"Do you know what you're gonna do exactly here?" 

 

Maid, maybe? Sure, she already wore a maid attire, but she needed more information. (Name) decided to shake her head in response. 

 

The King gave her another smile and turned his aside, calling out to someone.

 

" _Zelda_ , why don't you come here? There is someone you need to meet." 

 

With that, small sound of footsteps could be heard. A blonde haired girl in a blue dress with the same golden lining who seemed to be had the same age as (Name), walked towards the King's side.

 

Rhoam then placed his hands on top of the girl's shoulders in affection. "This is my _daughter_ , Zelda." He started while Zelda gave (Name) a sweet, innocent smile, "you're here to serve her as her  _personal maid_."

 

 _Ah_ , until those words were spoken, something had clicked inside her mind. "Why don't you go and introduce yourself to her, my child?" With a gentle pat on the Blonde's back from her father, she slowly approached the young (h/c) haired girl.

 

Her big warm blue doe eyes stared into (Name)'s cold ones. Zelda's eyes were truly . . .  _something_. The way she looked at the (H/c)-nette was  _happiness_. She didn't understand why Zelda would feel that way. Did she never seen an outsider like her before? 

 

But. (Name) somehow felt like she was truly welcomed to the palace.  _Well_ , that was great.

 

"(Name), isn't it?" Zelda's soft voice asked, trying to confirm the fact. The girl gave her a curt nod in reply. "Again, my name is Zelda, _Zelda Bosphoramus Hyrule_. It is a pleasure to meet someone as the same age as me." Zelda continued, a small glint shimmered in her blue eyes.

 

(Name) _knew_. She knew very well that Zelda wanted to talk to her like a normal person. But because the ' _Princess_ ' status she bear, she just had to talk like how a  _Princess_  should be. 

 

(Name) parted her lips to response, only to have her words to be vague due to the lack of skill in socializing, ". . . yes . . . of course . . ."

 

"Seldin, can you bring (Name) around the palace?" Rhoam started, "so she can get familiarize with her surrounding."

 

Seldin bowed in respect, "of course, Your Highness."

 

"(Name), please come with me." Just the girl was about to move, a hand had managed to grab her wrist. (Name) blinked in surprise, turning her head to see Zelda holding her wrist.

 

"Father, can I be the one to do that?" Zelda asked, her eyes twinkling in hope. Rhoam sighed through his nose, giving her a small nod of approval and a smile, "do whatever you want, just . . . _be careful_."

 

Blue orbs lit up in happiness, Zelda let out a short hum and nodded. Zelda then turned her head to the (H/c)-nette, the same smile still etched on her face.

 

"(Name), follow me. I shall show you around the palace." With that, Zelda started to drag (Name) out of the room — _with the guards help to open the gigantic door_.

 

The King was staring at the door longingly until Seldin called out to him, "Your Majesty? Is something wrong . . . ?"

 

Rhoam shook his head with a small smile, "nothing,  _nothing_  is wrong."


	3. 𝔴𝔞𝔯𝔪𝔱𝔥

**Vεямιℓιση кηιgнт**

 

 

 

" _. . . Why . . . ?_ "

 

_**Warning : Gore ahead.** _

 

* * *

 

(Name) stood near the wall in quiet manner inside Zelda's luxurious room with a silver tray in her grip. It has been days she had stuck inside the palace to serve the Princess.

 

Zelda munched down (Name)'s handmade apple pie in pure happiness. "I have never tasted something so heavenly . . . !" The Blonde exclaimed, blue orbs were twinkling. With a wide smile, Zelda turned her head to her personal maid, "do you made this by yourself, (Name)?"

 

(Name) took a deep breath and exhaled, nodding, ". . . yes."

 

Zelda blinked in response, her face was contorted in amazement, "that is  _truly_  amazing . . . !"

 

The (H/c)-nette stayed silence in a few second before parting her lips, ". . . thanks."

 

The Princess threw her a long stare, feeling her hope to  _befriend_ with the girl to crumble into pieces. She had been trying so hard since they first met. (Name)'s cold demeanor was what interfered Zelda to do _it_. She had never seen the newly recruited maid smile or the one to start a conversation. 

 

Zelda silently put her fork and knife down on the table, drowning in thoughts. (Name) could feel the sudden change of the tension, something she was  _so_  familiar with.

 

 

 

_**Sorrow.** _

 

 

 

". . . (Name) . . . ?" The girl's name came out as a soft whisper from the Princess's lips. The maid raised her head in response, gazing Zelda from far away. "Yes, _Your Highness_?" The honorific still felt weird on her tongue, even though she has served the royalties for days.

 

Zelda fiddled her thumbs in nervousness, head held low in sadness. "Do you . . . possibly  _hate_  me . . . ?" Her voice sounded melancholy as she asked, each words getting carried by the wind. A slight ' _Thump!_ ' echoed inside the (H/c)-nette's ears. (Name) could feel the  _very_  same guilt haunting her once  _again_.  _How more idiot can you be, (Name)?_ , her fists grasped onto her maid dress,  _you're such a fool for letting your stupid past to affect you._

 

(Name) couldn't help it _._

 

 

 

_**. . . She just couldn't help it . . .** _

 

 

 

"I . . ." (Name) started, trying to search for right words. Zelda was there, sitting and waiting for the girl to reply in patience. ". . . I never _hate_ you." She finally said, trying to keep her calm posture that started to waver. A new glimmer of hope appeared inside the young Princess's chest.

 

 _What (Name) said was a reality_.  _She never did hate her_.

 

"Then . . ." Zelda once again started, raising her head to lock her blue orbs with (Name)'s (e/c) one, "why do you seem to be distance towards anyone . . . ?"

 

"That's because—" (Name) clamped her mouth back, lips were trembling, beads of cold-sweats were rolling down from her face. "That's—" Once again, she tried to speak, but only to have silent words falling from her lips.

 

Body of corpses were lying down on the ground with fresh blood pooling beneath clearly flashed inside her mind. Her breathing was getting shallower, (e/c) pupils were shaking as they stared the ceramic floor. 

 

* * *

 

_A (h/c) haired girl no more than four-year-old stood before the fresh corpses. Heavy metallic scent of blood wafting in the air._

 

_Eyes were wide open in shock and fear, (e/c) pupils were shaking. The tears around her eyes were threatening to fall._

 

_"So . . ." A deep voice rumbled, the sound of a body collapse onto the now red grassy field could be heard, "you're the only one left."_

 

_A pair of dark red boots came into her sight. (Name) slowly raised her head, hands were shaking. A man with a built body stood before her with a Windcleaver in his grip, face was hidden under a white mask with a red upside-down eye decorated on it and a red hood cover his head._

 

_"Such a shame." He chuckled, head tilted aside as he held the blade above his head, ready to strike the child, "you're just a child."_

 

_"But." He continued, staying still, "you won't be alone after this."_

 

_With that, the masked man swung his blade to the girl. (Name) shut her eyes tightly, ready to bear the pain she was going to receive._

 

 _Suddenly, blinding light appeared on the back of her hand, a protective yellow shield expanded around her. The Windcleaver clashed against the barrier which made a high-pitching sound, "what the_ _—!!!"_  

 

 _"GH_ _—!!!" The man was pushed back by an invisible force, making him to fall to the ground, the blade slipped out of his hands carelessly and landed on his side._  

 

 _"You can't be—!!!" The man started, voice was dripping with venom._   _The girl opened her eyes back as the pain never came. Her breath hitched as she could see a symbol glowing on the back of her hand. The man in red who was sitting on top of the grass was conflicted between confusion and anger._

 

_"So, the **child of prophecy** was actually **you** , huh?" A tone of mockery could be heard from the other side of the mask, his hand reaching out for the blade once again;_

 

 

_" **Then, I shall end you for HIM.**"_

 

 

_Her heart was pounding her rib cage which made her hard to breath. Everything was spinning inside her head, until a comforting voice started;_

 

 

 

" ** _Pick the sword up, (Name) . . ._** "

 

 

 

_Without any thoughts, she quickly rushed towards the Windcleaver and snatched it away from the reach of the enemy. The man stiffened in his place, shocked at her sudden action. His wide eyes were staring through his mask, sweats were now rolling down from his face._

 

_A new profound of emotions swirled inside the (e/c) orbs. Wrath and hate were the things he could see through them. Tears were now rolling down from her eyes as she raised the blade._

 

 

 

 

_**Where was the fearful girl from seconds ago . . . ?** _

 

 

 

 

_" **End it . . .** "_

 

 

_" **End it, my child.** "_

 

 

 

 

_" **This is what you're born for.** "_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_" **This is YOUR fate.**"_

 

 

 

_The voice continued, the yellow light on her hand was glowing brighter than before. With a battle cry, the girl swung the heavy blade across the man, slashing him across his front._

 

 _Choked sounds were the only thing could be heard until the same red fluid gushed out from the fresh, wide open wound. The blood manage to soak the girl who had her eyes wide open in shock, lips were parted as she panted for air. The hilt of the sword slipped out of her fingers, falling onto the ground with a_ ' _Clang!'._

 

_The light on her hand slowly faded away. Her wobbling knees dropped onto the ground, gasping for air. Tears kept cascading down from her cheeks._

 

 

_**This was wrong.** _

 

 

 

_**. . . This was truly wrong . . .** _

 

* * *

 

Warm droplets of tears were now rolling down from her eyes. (Name) was trying to hold back her sob as the terrifying scene kept replaying in her head.

 

"(N-Name) . . . ?" A concerned voice called out to her. A warm, yet gentle hands cupped her cheeks.

 

 

**_. . . Such warmth . . ._ **

 

 

 

It has been long since she felt it. "Are you hurt?" Zelda's concerned voice continued to ask.

 

The (H/c)-nette kept silent, lowering her head as her tears kept flowing down, trying to avoid from looking into her eyes. Zelda felt her heart clenched in guilt, thinking that she shouldn't have asked something unnecessary. 

 

The Blonde silently wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders, pushing her head gently so she can rest her head over her shoulder. 

 

"It is okay to cry." Zelda started, gently soothing her back, "no one forbid you from doing it."

 

(Name) without any thinking, released all her choked sobs, crying out for the emotions she had felt for past years.

 

 

 

_**. . . Step by step . . .** _

 

 

**_They're reaching the new relationship._ **


	4. 𝔯𝔢𝔴𝔞𝔯𝔡

**Vεямιℓιση кηιgнт**

 

 

" _The only thing I want._ "

 

**_Warning : Gore ahead._ **

 

* * *

 

(Name) was in the kitchen to prepare more dessert and tea just like what Zelda requested. The (H/c)-nette was really grateful to hear how much the Princess genuinely loves her homemade apple pie. 

 

It was truly a surprise to (Name) herself for able to stay in the palace for two years. Well, maybe because of  _Zelda_. Those two had started to get closer after that  _incident_.

 

The said girl had her head popped behind the wall with an enthusiastic smile, blue orbs sparkling as she watched the maid. "(Name), is it finished yet?" She asked, clearly couldn't wait for (Name) to bring the dessert for her.

 

A small chuckle escaped the (H/c)-nette's lips as she turned her head to the Blonde, a small smile graced on her face. "Almost." (Name) replied, "why don't you wait for me outside, Zelda? I will catch you up."

 

"Alright!" Zelda beamed and left the room.

 

(Name) picked up a silver sharp knife, staring at it in silence for a few seconds before giving off a sigh and placed it on the plate. She then picked the tray up that was placed with teacups and a plate of apple pie before leaving the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

"Ah, (Name)!" Zelda beamed, sitting on the fabric that covered the grasses. "I have brought your desserts,  _Princess_." The (H/c)-nette teasingly said with a smirk as she knelt down to place the food and tea beside her.

 

Zelda pursed her lips into a small pout, arms crossed in front of her chest, "I told you to call me Zelda, not _Princess_ or  even _Your Highness_."

 

"Right, right." (Name) snorted, handing the now filled tea cup to the Blonde who gladly accepted it. Just as the maid about to stand on her feet, Zelda quickly grabbed her sleeve, stopping her from further action.

 

"Sit with me." The Princess's voice came out as a whisper, but it held a strong emotion. A sigh escaped from the girl's lips as she nodded, taking a seat beside the Blonde. 

 

(Name) silently stared the blue sky, white fluffy clouds were filling the sky. The scent of wildberry entered her nostril which made her to turn her head to the side, only to see a tea cup held before her face.

 

"This is yours!" Zelda grinned from ear-to-ear, head tilted aside. (Name) gave her a small smile, accepting her offer, "thanks."

 

The both then sat in a peaceful silence, enjoying each other's presence and the nature's view. "How is the  _training_?" (Name) asked quietly, taking a sip of the tea. Zelda had her eyelids dropped low, the smile on her face went lopsided. She gave the (H/c)-nette a small shake of her head. " _No good_." She whispered, her blue eyes stared the back of her hand, "the power still decided not to be awaken. Father has been harsh on me to keep training."

 

". . . I see." 

 

Few minutes later, a sound of grass crunching could be heard by (Name). Her pointy ears perked over the sound, head quickly turned aside to find the source of the sound.  _Is there anyone else here beside the two of us . . . ?_ , (e/c) orbs were narrowed as they warily watched the surrounding. 

 

"(Name)?" Zelda blinked at her odd movements, "is something wrong?"

 

Just as (Name) turned her head to the Princess, her eyes went widen in shock. Silver scythe was held above her, glimmering under the sun. The same upside-down eye symbol she came to hate was decorated on the white mask. 

 

Before the skinny male could strike the confused girl, (Name) have jumped towards them, " _ZELDA_ —!!!"

 

Zelda gasped as she was pushed aside by (Name). Her blue orbs widen in fear as she couldn't believe on what she was seeing. (Name) quickly held her left arm above to block the scythe.

 

(Name) bit down her tongue. _Hard_. The girl was trying her best not to let a single pained sound escape her lips. Fresh blood was now rolling down from the fresh wound that was created for restraining the scythe. (E/c) eyes were now narrowed with familiar emotions blazing in them, glaring at the man hardly.

 

Without wasting any second, (Name) clenched her right hand into a tight fist. She swung her fist towards the ninja in red, punching him on the face hardly which managed to create several cracks on the mask. The ninja flew back from the harsh impact (Name) had created.

 

(Name) quickly jumped back to shield the Princess who seemed to be still shocked from the entire event. The (H/c)-nette held onto her bleeding arm, teeth was gritted. The man jumped into his feet before snickering in joyous as he saw how Zelda cowered behind the maid, "I couldn't believe I just hit a  _jackpot_!"

 

"I managed to find the  _child of prophecy_  who  _Master_  has been wanting to _kill_ . . . !" He continued, possibly grinning like psychopath behind the mask, "he would be proud of me!"

 

"More like he will be making a  _deathbed_  for you." (Name) spat indignantly. " _Oh_?" The man sneered, "what makes you think I'm going to die?"

 

"Because I'm the  _one_  who will put you to an end." The (H/c)-nette replied coldly. "Arrogant, I see." The man scoffed and started to dash towards her, "we will see that!"

 

"Zelda, stay back." (Name) seethed, holding her bleeding arm to the girl as she snatched the sharp knife from the plate. A soft gasp escaped the Princess's lips as she spotted the deep wound on (Name)'s hand. "Your hand is bleeding—!!!" Zelda exclaimed, glassy eyes stared the back of her friend in worry.

 

(Name) sent her a reassuring smile, "it is nothing to me."

 

With that, (Name) quickly dashed towards the enemy, clashing her knife against his scythe to avoid another attack. She raised her foot and kicked his gut which made the man to groan in pain as he tumbled back. Just as he was about to strike her once again, his blood runs cold, feet somehow froze in place. A cold, merciless expression laid across (Name)'s facade as their faces were a few inches apart. If he wasn't wearing a mask, (Name) could have been seeing his bulging eyes.

 

(Name) twirled her knife and slashed it across his leg, which made him to scream in agony, falling onto his knee. Zelda had her blue pupils shaking in fear, covering her lips with her hands.

 

The (H/c)-nette quickly turned over to the ninja, dashing towards him once again. She mercilessly slashed the knife across his neck. Blood immediately gushed out from the open wound, spraying the girl in red.

 

Choked, gurgle voices could be heard as the man weakly moved his hands over the wound, trying to stop the blood from coming out. He collapsed above the grasses, tainting the green into red. 

 

(Name) released her grip over the knife, letting it to stab the ground. She turned around to face the trembling girl, approaching her calmly. She silently crouched down before the Blonde, giving her a concerned look, "are you alright?"

 

Zelda without any word, wrapped her arms around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug and cried on her shoulder. (Name) closed her eyes in silence, gently stroking her back to reassure her. She then whispered in a soft, gentle tone, repeating the same sentence over and over again;

 

 

" _ **It is fine now . . .**_ "

 

* * *

 

 

" _ **So, you're here now.**_ "

 

 

 

Rhoam's voice boomed across the room. (Name) stayed silence, her calm and composed never wavered. The wound she received had been tended by the palace's healer, wrapped in a clean bandage. Zelda was standing on his side with a sadden look, staring her shoes.

 

"Has your wound tended well?" He asked. (Name) nodded in reply and spoke, "the healers of the palace did a great job in it."

 

Rhoam smiled at her response and then continued, "thank you for protecting Zelda from any harm. I'm truly in your debt."

 

"Is there anything I could pay you for the  _courageous_ act?" (Name) blinked and indecisively shook her head, "that was . . .  _nothing_ to pay for."

 

The King shook his head, gesturing his hand to the girl before him, "I have to. You saved my daughter from a sudden death threat. So,  _please_ , tell me what you want."

 

(Name) pressed her lips into a thin line, truly conflicted with the entire situation. Her (e/c) orbs then darted to Zelda's way who was giving her an intense look, then turned to Rhoam with a determined look.  _She has decided_.

 

She parted her lips and spoke her wish out loud;

 

 

 

" _ **Let me be the Princess's personal knight.**_ "

 

 

 

Zelda had her eyes wide opened, unable to believe with what she was hearing right now. The guards had their jaws dropped in shock until one of them decided to break the silence, "females are _prohibited_ to be a knight . . . !"

 

"Then, I will make a change of that." (Name) coolly said, glaring at the guard who seemed to shake in anger. "You  _brat_ —!!!" Just as the guard about to launch his spear to her, the King's voice had shut him up and stopped him his action.

 

 

 

 

" _ **Silence.**_ "

 

 

 

The guard stopped and bowed his head in shame. "(Name) had shown what she is capable to do." Rhoam stated, "so I have no reason to refuse her wish."

 

"(Name)." The King called out to the child, making her to turn her head towards him. With a smile, Rhoam nodded, "you're now  _officially_  Princess's  _personal knight_."

 

The girl had her lips parted a little before pressing them into a thin line, hiding her smile with a short bow, "thank you,  _Your Majesty_."

 

(Name) straighten herself, turning to Zelda with a small smile. Zelda gave her a glassy stare before giving her a small smile, mouthing ' _thank you_ ' to her  _knight_.

 

* * *

 

"My King, _why_?" The guard started in a small whisper after (Name) and Zelda left the room. Rhoam let out a sigh, giving him a glance, "she is the last survivor of  _Ariela_."

 

The guards had their eyes widen in response. " _Ariela_? The town that was destroyed by one of the  _Yiga clan_ years ago? Does that mean . . ." 

 

Rhoam nodded in response, "she is the one who killed him."

 

"That's why—" The King started once again, "—I let her to be a  _knight_. She could have been one of  _Hyrule's hopes_ and Zelda's _protector_."

 

 


	5. 𝔖𝔴𝔬𝔯𝔡

**Vεямιℓιση кηιgнт**

 

 

_"The cursed sword has long awaited for its Master . . ."_

 

 

_". . . In the depth of forest."_

 

* * *

 

The newly recruited knight silently stared her own reflection on the mirror before her. (Name) gently brushed her bangs out of her eyes then blew them away.

 

(Name) then take a hold of her long hair and pulled out the sword that had been given to her after the _unexpected_  event. Without any thoughts, she swiftly cut off her hair, letting several strands of her hair to fall gracefully to the floor.

 

A satisfied smile appeared on her face as she stared at her new haircut —  _which looked a bit boyish_. She sheathed her sword back on her hips before throwing the hair in a decent place. (Name) then took a blue hat on the desk, adjusting it to fit her head.

 

With a gentle pat on her Royal Guard uniform, she walked out of the room to find her  _dear_  friend she had sworn to protect.

 

* * *

 

"In the name of Hylia, did you seriously cut your hair, (Name)?" Zelda huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, clearly not happy at the sight. "Well . . ." (Name) sweat-dropped at the sudden question, arms were folded behind her, "I . . . think it is better for me to have this kind of haircut for this new duty . . . ?"

 

The Blonde gave off a soft sigh, shaking her head in disapproval, "whatever the duty you have, I always thought you look good in long hair."

 

(Name) blinked in response, feeling a bit embarrassed at the Princess's sudden confession. Her hand unconsciously took several strands of her hair, staring at it through her half-lidded eyes, "I guess . . . I will grow them longer once again."

 

A soft smile stretched across Zelda's face as she watched (Name). The Princess then clasped her hands together, smiling at the knight to lighten the mood, "well, let's trim your hair a bit, shall we?"

 

Before (Name) could part her lips to reply, Zelda had grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room.

 

* * *

 

 

" _ **So . . .**_ "

 

 

A man —  _in mid-twenties_ — wore the same uniform as (Name) stood before her with a judging eyes. "You're the one who offered yourself to be the Princess's personal guard?" He asked, raising a brow to the girl.

 

"Right." (Name) replied in a snarkiest tone she could ever do. Zelda who was sitting not so far from them, gave them a silent stare. "Hold your tongue, young _lady_." The man grinned, wagging his index finger to her, "you're  _not_  allowed to talk that way to your senior and elder, got it?"

 

"Why should I hear you out? And _stop_  calling me that." The girl scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Huh, such a feisty kid ain't you?" The man chuckled, backing away a little. "How about you earn my respect?" He continued with a huge grin.

 

"With what?" (Name) fired back with another question, her sharp gaze never wavered.

 

"A _duel_."

 

With that, Zelda shot up from her seat and walked towards them with a frown. "Fin—" Before (Name) could finish the word, the Princess immediately stood in front of her, glaring the man. "I'm afraid I would not let that happen,  _General Harvey_." Zelda seethed.

 

"Why not, Your Highness?" Harvey raised a brow to the girl, "I wanted to see if she  _is_  capable to do the job."

 

Just as Zelda was about to retort, (Name) held her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "It is fine. This actually is a  _good_  opportunity for me." The (H/c)-nette said in a hushed tone, "if I win, I can shut their mouth."

 

Zelda gave her a concerned look, darting her attention to her arm, "but your arm is still injured!"

 

"This?" (Name) inquired as she rolled her shoulder to show the girl, "it is healed already."

 

"You're such stubborn headed person, you know?" Zelda mumbled in defeat as she stepped aside, loud enough for (Name) to hear. The knight only pursed her lips into a small pout, only letting the Princess to see her face. "Hmph." The Blonde looked away, crossing her arms in front her chest, avoiding to see the girl's face.

 

Harvey grinned widely, truly excited what was going to happen next. He then turned to where the other guards were, yelling something to them, "hey, men! We're gonna have some fun!"

 

* * *

 

(Name) grabbed the hilt of her sword, pulling it out of the sheath. Harvey also did the same thing, pulling his own sword from its sheath. "You better keep your own words,  _General_." She warned, standing still on her place. Her (e/c) orbs stared the man before her warily, studying every move he made.

 

Harvey smiled in reply, a  _promising_  smile if (Name) had to add, "men  _always_  keep their words."

 

"Alright!" One of the guards exclaimed, "remember the rules!"

 

(Name) took a brief second to scan the audiences. Zelda was there, hands were clasped as she prayed for her knight's safety which made her to relax a bit to see how worried the Princess was. Her eyes then met the cerulean one which belong to a boy who also seemed to be around her age. His dirty blond hair was tied into a short pony tail. His curiosity gaze still affixed on her frame even after (Name) darted her attention back to Harvey.

 

" _Now . . ._ "

 

 

 

" _ **FIGHT!!!**_ "

 

 

Harvey in a blink of eye, dashed towards the girl with a grin. Both had their swords clashed against each other. The Ravennette started to take a step forward, trying to push the girl to the edge but she didn't even budge at all. Harvey almost gaped at the strength the girl had. 

 

There was  _no way_  for a girl to have such strength. Just . . .  _no way_.

 

(Name)  _smiled_ , tilting her head as she knew what he was trying to do, "do you really think this tactic will work on me, General?"

 

Harvey returned the smile, "yes, I did."

 

The (H/c)-nette quickly jumped aside, making the man to stumble forward. Harvey quickly turned his heel towards (Name), teeth was gritted. The girl dashed towards him, not giving him a chance to gain his footing, clashing their sword once again.

 

The audiences roared in excitement, mainly shouting for their General. Zelda shut her eyes as she kept on praying, biting down her bottom lip in anxiousness. 

 

 

_**Please, let (Name) be safe . . .** _

 

 

The cringing sound of metals clashing against each other kept going on. (Name)'s cold, dangerous stare never left the man as she kept on clashing her sword against Harvey's. 

 

(Name) focused her power on her hand and swung her sword once again to the man. Harvey quickly held his sword up high to restraint her powerful blow. A sharp gasp escaped from his lips as his sword flew out of his grip as the girl clashed her sword against his, falling on the wooden platform with a clatter.

 

Just as Harvey about to reach out to his sword, (Name) sent a powerful kick over his gut which made him to fall back to the wooden platform. Harvey gritted his teeth, still not wanting to give up easily, trying to sit up to take the sword that was laid a few feet away from him.

 

The (H/c)-nette noticed his action, kicked the sword up to make it bound in the air. She spun around and kicked the sword once again, making the sword to fling towards the man in high speed. 

 

 

 

_**CRACK!!!** _

 

 

Harvey's brown eyes bulged in shock, frozen in place, still sitting on the platform. The sword had just flew pass him and now stuck into the wooden platform. The crowd fell into silence, jaw dropped to the ground, sweating at the unbelievable scene before them.

 

(Name) breathed out the air she had held in before taking a small step towards the shocked General, slowly making her way to him. She placed her foot on top of the sword's hilt, staring down the man, her sword dangerously gleaming under the sunlight.

 

"So." The girl started, raising a brow to him, face was broad, "have I earn the respect you talked about?"

 

Harvey blinked and chuckled, nodding to the girl. " _Definitely_. You have earned my respect."

 

(Name) sheathed her sword back, feeling satisfied with his answer, retracting her foot away from his sword. She offered her hand to him which he gladly took and then pulled him to his feet.

 

"Well, phew." Harvey started, giving off a hearty laugh, "this fight is truly  _unbelievable_." 

 

Zelda let out a sigh of relief after hearing the duel had ended. A smile stretched across her face as she saw (Name) was fine. No scratches, no bruises. _She was perfectly fine_.

 

Admiration bloomed inside her heart after watching (Name) fighting with one of the Hyrule's generals.  _Her strength . . . Her courage . . ._  Was truly something in her eyes. Unknowingly, Zelda somehow wished she could have those traits so she could stand up for herself when it came to her  _father_.

 

(Name) was drowning in the sea of thoughts, her eyes were gazing down her white leather boots. A hand was placed on her shoulder, making her to look on her side. Harvey was smiling down to his juniors and started, "just as you have seen just now. This  _girl_  has managed to defeat me. So, I hope all of you see her as an  _equal_. She is a  _knight_  like us."

 

The (H/c)-nette had her eyes widen like a saucer plates, staring at him in complete silence as she couldn't comprehend what he had just said.  _Did we even make this deal . . . ?_ , (Name) asked herself in her mind. The knights and guards were staring at each other, giving off a small smile and shrugged their shoulders before clapping their hands to the girl.

 

Harvey turned to her way, a friendly smile etched on his face. He gently knocked the back of his fist on her hat and parted his lips;

 

 

 

 

" _ **Congrats, kid.**_ "

 

 

 

" _ **You have earned all of our respect.**_ "

 

* * *

 

It has been days after becoming Zelda's personal knight and accidentally become Harvey's apprentice —  _which (Name) didn't want to_. The guards and the knights of Hyrule have started to acknowledge the girl as one of them after dueling with one of the Hyrule's best generals.

 

(Name) gave off a small sigh, leaning over a tree trunk, watching Zelda from far away. The Blonde was currently having a conversation with Hyrule's song writer and coincidentally was (Name)'s other friend,  _Faye_. The boy was one of the Sheikah tribe, his white hair gleaming under the sun as he continued to talk to the Princess. 

 

"Yo, kid." A voice started, hand placed against her shoulder. (Name) jolted in surprise, pulling out her sword and almost slashed Harvey who quickly took a step back, hands raised in defense. "Wo, wo, wo, calm down, kid. It is just me." The Ravennette grinned which made (Name) to huff, placing her sword back to its sheath.

 

"General." (Name) called out with a scoff, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "what do you want now?"

 

Harvey chuckled in response, rubbing the nape of his neck, "nothing. I just wanna introduce you to someone who also happened to be the same age as you."

 

The girl blinked her (e/c) orbs in question, "someone . . . ?"

 

The General nodded in reply before calling out to someone, "Link! Why don't you come here for a few minutes? There is someone I want you to meet!"

 

After a few seconds passed, a familiar dirty blond haired boy in the same attire as (Name) walked towards them. He halted right on Harvey's side. (Name) locked her (e/c) orbs with the cerulean one, giving each other a silent stare. (Name) couldn't find the curiosity stare he wore from that day. Just an empty stare like hers. The empty stare that hid all of the emotions they felt.

 

Harvey who noticed their clarity, sighed as he massaged his temple, muttering about that he knew this would happen and how _alike_  they were. "Can you both stop staring at each other? Just start introducing yourself." The man grunted, giving the boy a playful slap on his back. 

 

The boy gave off a small huff to the General and offered his hand to (Name). The girl stared at his hand for a few seconds before wrapping her hand around his, not really wanting to repeat the same mistake from the past. 

 

"Link." The boy muttered quietly, loud enough for (Name) to hear. "(Name)." The girl said in return. 

 

"Link was one of the best knights among us." Harvey started with a smile after the both let go of each other's, placing his hand over Link's shoulder who seemed to be a bit flustered at his sudden appraisal, "because of his ability to defeat some knights at four. He received a knighthood at young age."

 

(Name) blinked, not really knowing what to reply, "I . . . see . . ."

 

Harvey then pulled the both kids closer to him, almost suffocating them in his tight hug as he laughed, "both of you are  _excellent_  knights I know! So, I hope you two can get along well!"

 

The (H/c)-nette rolled her eyes in response before giving Link another glance who also spared the girl a look. (Name) gave him a small apologetic smile for having him trapped with the old man and herself — _which actually surprised Link who actually thought (Name) as wholly stoic person_. The boy returned the same smile, seemingly understood by what she meant.

 

_Well, this was just a start of their friendship._

 

* * *

 

" _ **. . . (Name) . . .**_ "

 

 

 

" _ **. . . Wake up, my child . . .**_ "

 

 

 

 

The same voice from years ago started to echo inside her head. (Name) slowly stirred up from her sleep, blinking her dazed half-lidded eyes. She sat up on her bed, seeing three colorful lights dancing across her. 

 

(Name) patted her cheeks harshly, making sure she wasn't seeing  _things_. The yellow, blue, and red lights were still in her sight, making a gesture for the girl to follow them.

 

The girl sighed in defeat before silently stood up from her bed, still in her white night gown. The lights took notice of (Name)'s movement and started to fly around her.

 

(Name) reached out for her sword, watching the lights flying out of the closed window then waited for her to follow. The girl then made her way to the window, pushing them open and jumped out of it, then followed the lights once again after shutting the window close.

 

The lights then circling the (H/c)-nette and flew ahead of her, leading the girl to somewhere. To somewhere (Name) wasn't expecting for.

 

 **。**  
  
  
  
。  
  
  
  
。

 

(Name) could spot a wide forest in front of her. She halted, staring at it in utter confusion as the lights flew into the woods.  _Is there even a forest in the castle . . . ?_ , With a shake of her head, the girl kept on following the lights.

 

The depth of the forest was too dark for her to see, a little light from the moon filtered through the thick leaves. Thanks to the weird things, their colorful lights illuminated the path for (Name) to see.

 

The (H/c)-nette had her hand rested against the hilt of her sword as an alert. She silently watched the lights went through the tall bushes. She followed them, pushing the bushes away so she could go through easily without getting scratches from the branches and sharp leaves.

 

(Name) halted in place after managed to got out of the bushes. Her eyes slowly widen at the magnificent sight. The moon light showered a  _great sword_  that was attached on a boulder from above. The lights were dancing around the sword in delight which made the sight to be more majestic. 

 

The weapon along the boulder was wrapped with vines and red roses blooming across it. The sword has the color of black like the night sky. Its golden pattern glimmered under the gentle light.

 

Suddenly, a sound of soft growls reached into her ears, making the girl's ears to twitch over the sound. She slowly looked up to see three dragons staring down the girl with their large eyes. Each of them had different colors and shape o their horns. One was blue with blue crystal jagged on top of its head. The second one was yellow with its horn bent forward. While the last one was red with horns almost similar to the mountain goats (Name) had seen before.

 

(Name) was too stunned to move, her hand was wrapped tightly around the hilt of her sword. Before she could pull out her sword, a familiar voice interrupted her;

 

 

 

 

" _ **Appease yourself, my child . . .**_ "

 

 

 

 

With that, (Name) released her sword from her grip, letting her arms to hung on her sides. She looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice. " _Those spirits are my servants who have looked over the other spirits over this land for ages. They're here to be witnesses of your accomplishment to pull that sword out of its sanctum."_ The gentle voice explained, " _they meant no harm._ "

 

(Name) then darted her attention back to the great sword, watching the dancing lights burst into smaller particles and faded away. " _That great sword before you had the color of black like the abyss. It was sharp enough to split the sky and the ground. Loyal to its wielder._ " The voice continued, " _it had laid there, left by the chivalrous knight for 10.000 years after the defeat of the primal evil, **Calamity Ganon**._"

 

" _And now . . ._ " (Name) was listening to the voice intensely, listening to the tale of the great sword before her, " _it has been waiting for its next Master. Waiting to be raised to the air and for the next adventure."_

 

 _"_ _And here you're, my child . . ._ " The voice said, more louder than before, giving off a dominant vibe, " _the incarnation of the past chivalrous knights who had the power to wield the great sword and was claimed by the humanity as ' **the child of prophecy** ' stand before the sword. You're the next wielder of the great sword._"

 

 

 

" _ **You're its next Master, (Name).**_ "

 

 

(Name) stood there, stunned by what the voice had said. She wondered how she could be involved into this mess. "I'm its next . . .  _Master_  . . . ?" She asked, voice was barely a soft whisper. The voiced hummed in reply, " _yes, my dear . . . Please, proceed to give it its long awaited freedom._ "

 

The (H/c)-nette obliged, slowly walking towards the sword with three pair of eyes watching her from above. Her eyes spotted human bones scattered under the boulder which she guessed have to be the people who tried to pull it. (Name) silently wrapped her hands around the hilt and the voice started once again, " _before you could free it, the thing that lies beneath the sword is waiting to tamed by its next Master. Good luck, my child."_

 

 

 

 _" **I will be waiting for you.**_ "

 

 

 

With that, her eyelids fluttered down, shutting her eyes as she held the hilt tightly, trying to pull it out of the boulder. She opened her eyes back only to see void of black surrounded her, the sword she tried to pull was nowhere to be seen.

 

(Name) glanced down only to see her reflection, water rippling beneath her feet. A low growl reached into her pointy ears, making her to raise her head up.

 

An enormous dark blue scaled creature was floating in front of her. It had a body that resembles to snake while the hands and its upper body resembles the fins of fish. Its glowing purple eyes were giving off a judging look to the girl. Its whiskers were flowing in graceful motion.

 

" _That is Uruth. The attendant who has served your ancestors in the past._ " The voice said, " _tame it and it will serve you for the rest of your life._ "

 

As soon as the voice finished, the beast roared and dashed towards her. (Name) had her breath hitched in surprise, quickly leaped backward as it crashed to the water.

 

(Name) had her hand pressed against the surface in a crouch, trying to not slipped away. She quickly reached for the sword that attached on her hips, pulling it out in hasty movement.

 

The creature once again flew towards her once again, purple hue glowing on its white scale under its body. (Name) knew what it was trying to do, swept her foot the water, making the water to splash around as if forming a barrier.

 

It then breathed out purple shade of fire to her way which was not working due to the barrier she created. The creature then sent its tail towards her, whipping her away from her position with a huge force.

 

A sharp pain struck over her abdomen, blood escaped her lips. (Name) tumbled and rolled over the wet surface, coughing out some blood.

 

The creature was glowering down on her, despise clearly shown in its eyes. It let out a taunting roar, smashing its own tail over the surface which made the water to splash around.

 

 

" _ **Don't . . . give me that look . . .**_ "

 

 

 

(Name) seethed, glaring the beast before her who let out another growl. A symbol of _triforce_ was glowing on the back of her hand as she grabbed the hilt of her sword, pressing its tip over the floor. 

 

The girl slowly stood up to her feet, wiping the blood from her chin with the back of her hand. "Let's get serious, shall we?" A grin stretched across her face as she could see the beast started to fume.

 

The beast let out a roar and charged her, only to have the girl to skid aside, avoiding its attack. (Name) in a quick swift, swing her sword across its neck which made it to let out an inhuman screech.

 

Without any warning, it launched its tail towards her once again. The (H/c)-nette quickly leaped into the air and landed on top of its tail and dashed across its long body. The beast was quick to react, flying around the empty space, trying to shake her off from its body but failed as (Name) steadily stood on top of its body.

 

The same purple hue started to glow on its white scale, head turned towards the girl. (Name) took a notice of what it was trying to do, smirked in mockery. She kept on running without care, her gaze focused on the beast.

 

The beast parted its mouth, ready to breathe out its fire. (Name) with a huge grin, took a huge leap into the air, the  _triforce_  still glowing on the back of her hand. The fire was spat out as she leaped which only burnt itself. 

 

(Name) let out a battle scream as she reached its head and pierced her sword into its scale. A high pitched screech left the beast, falling down to the water. The girl took another leap, leaving the sword behind and landed on the surface safely in a crouch with water splattered around her.

 

The beast crashed into the water, also making the water to splatter everywhere. Soft pants escaped her lips as she slowly stood up, the light on her hand slowly faded away. (Name) turned her heels around, staring at the beast before her laying limply, heavy breathing escaped its snout.

 

(Name) slowly made her way to it, feeling its hot breath fanning her whole body. "Did I answer all of your doubts about me?" She inquired, stopping an inch away from the beast. It huffed, puffing out black smoke to the girl who coughed in response, swishing her hand in front her face to clear the smoke away.

 

"I will take that as yes." She grinned, holding her hand up to it. The beast sniffed her palm for a moment before poking it with its snout, welcoming her gentle touch.

 

With that, a blinding light engulfed the both of them.

 

 **。**  
  
  
  
。  
  
  
  
。

 

Her heavy eyelids slowly ascended, her surrounding was somewhat blurry for unknown reason. She blinked several time, trying to make everything looked clear. 

 

As soon as her sight getting better, her attention was drawn to the black great sword in her hand, released from its sanctum. (Name) noticed its golden pattern changed into glowing purple hue. She was truly  _amazed_  by the sight until something started burning inside her throat.

 

Something metallic could be tasted inside her mouth. She harshly coughed, covering her mouth with her hand. Blood literally came out of her mouth, resting on her hand. 

 

" _I see . . . You manage to tame Uruth with your power._ " The voice started, pleased with what (Name) had succeeded, " _congratulation for your accomplishment._ "

 

(Name) lowered the sword down, letting it rest on her side while the girl wiped the blood on her gown, tainting it to red. "I'm . . .  _confused_." (Name) said, staring the spirits above her. "Why am I the only one who can wield this sword? What _am_ I? And who is this _Ganon_ —"

 

The voice chuckled, interrupting (Name) from questioning more. " _Well, that is a lot of question . . ._ " It said, humming, " _I shall answer some of them._ "

 

" _You see, that sword is one of Goddess's creation. It was only made for the chivalrous knight who was sent by by the Goddess herself._ " (Name) frowned and asked, "does that mean . . . ?"

 

" _Yes, my child. You're also one of the Goddess's creation. You're sent to this land for a great purpose, it is to **defeat**  Ganon  who was a pure embodiment of darkness with Uruth, your servant, by your side._" The voice said, confirming what (Name) was thinking.

 

The spirits started to move, turning around and flew away to leave the girl behind. " _Hear me out, (Name) . . ._ " The voice continued, gaining the (Name)'s attention once again;

 

 

 

" _ **Ganon is coming back in few years . . .**_ "

 

 

 

" _ **So, please, my child . . .**_ "

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _ **Protect this land for me.**_ "

 

 

 

 

(Name) could see her surrounding started to fade away. She gasped and yelled, "wait a minute! I still got a few more  _questions_  . . . !"

 

 

 

 

" _ **Bring peace to Hyrule.**_ "

 

 

 

The voice slowly faded away. (Name) blinked her eyes, turning around to seek the woods around her which had disappeared completely from her sight.

 

Her wide (e/c) orbs darted towards the great sword that was still held in her tight grip. " _How_  . . . ?" Was the only thing that escaped her lips.

 

* * *

 

_**Finally a long ass chapter :') Hope you guys like it and hopefully this chapter isn't weird.** _

 

 _ **Also, should I add Wolf Link**_ — _ **?? We can make an OT3**_ —  _ ***wiggling eyebrows***_

 

_**The great sword design is on above, the drawing was made by me.** _


End file.
